


Tour Diary

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Miles, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sex Tapes, Sort of anyway, Top Alex, really this is just an excuse for me to write all kinds of nsfw things in one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of what Alex and Miles call their Tour Diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't stop thinking about [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BHajDcMgbMe/?taken-by=danielecavalli&hl=en) so I allowed it to inspire me... Sorry Start of Something Big is taking so long. I'm trying my best!
> 
> Thank you to [wouldmilexbetoomuchtoask](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldmilexbetoomuchtoask), for planting ideas in my head ❤️

The person who comes up with it, of course, is Miles.

They’re back in their hotel room – well, Alex’s hotel room, anyway. They can finally leave the bunks in the small space of the tour bus be for a few days and sleep in actual beds.

Not that they make it there.

Barely through the door, they’re all up in each other’s space already, twisting and turning, pushing and pulling before their lips press together, finally.

There’ve always been like magnets, attracting and repelling, only to attract again when the time comes, but during this tour, though it only just started, it’s as if the attraction is simply too strong, not letting go once they’ve been pulled together again.

Presently, in the hotel room, Miles separates when he finally works Alex’s belt open, the buckle clinking as he does so. With a sigh Miles leans in and latches his mouth onto Alex’s neck, sucking on the skin as he leans in further. Alex clings to him, hand sliding up Miles’ neck and back, pulling him closer. The slight pressure of Miles’ thigh pressed against him makes Alex emit a soft moan, and Miles smiles against Alex’s skin before licking his way up Alex’s neck, breathing hotly when he reaches his ear.

“Wanna have a little fun, baby?” He whispers.

Alex groans, rolling his hips forward against the hard muscle of Miles’ thigh. “God, yes.”

Fingers twist into Alex’s trousers, unbuttoning and unzipping before palming him through the fabric of his boxers.

Alex hums, his own hands settling on Miles’ belt. “Together, yeah?”

They work together until their underwear is bunched up around their thighs, their mouths fused together, only breaking apart once their cocks press together, gasping and glancing down.

“F-Fucking…” Alex groans when Miles steps in, presses closer, wraps a hand around their cocks and squeezes. “Oooh, I love it when we do this.” Instinctively, he wraps his hand around where Miles’ can’t reach.

They start up a rhythm, hands working themselves over until they’re panting, their foreheads press together. Alex steals a quick kiss, and then groans again as he looks down. “Always looks so fucking good, don’ it?”

Miles agrees with a sigh, then deems it the perfect moment to set his plan in motion. With his free hand, he fishes his phone from his breast pocket.

Alex watches, eyes widening and hand pausing. “I—wait, Miles, what are you—”

“C’mon, Al, looks good, you said it yourself, right?” Thought you wanted to have a little fun?” Miles unlocks his phone, opens the camera and puts it on video mode. As he taps the red button, his other hands squeezes. “You’ve been saying you were thinking about shooting another tour diary, right?”

Shame and effort tint Alex’s cheeks a bright red, and Miles captures it with a grin, before angling the device back down. Alex glances down at the screen, watching as more pre-come wells up from their cocks, mixing together when Miles swipes his thumb over the mess they’re making.

He’s not exactly surprised that Miles would bring something like this up, and really, he should’ve seen this coming.

The man never carries his phone around in his breast pocket…

Bucking his hips, and groaning his approval, Alex watches himself slide up in Miles’ and his own slick grip. Then he chuckles. “Not exactly the kind I had in mind.” The sound merges into a groan as both of their hands continue their slick way up and down. “But I’m not opposed.”

Miles twists his wrist, picks up speed and then looks at Alex with a wolfish grin. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“‘s joost a one-time thing, though,” Alex warns, voice wobbly. He sucks in a breath when Miles’ hands slips down to cup Alex’s balls, a finger tracing further back teasingly.

“Sure.”

\--

Of course, it’s not a one-time thing.

Alex’s eyes had been trained at the bathroom door ever since Miles had walked in there, announcing he needed a shower. He gulps and shifts, and then notices his phone crammed into his pocket. Suddenly, the device seems to be burning a hole in his pocket when an idea strikes him…

No.

In a way, he doesn’t want to give Miles the satisfaction of being able to taunt him about wanting to do this… this thing, again. His eyes shoot up, eyeing the door again, gnawing at his lip and palming his phone in his jeans.

A split second later, though, he decides upon discarding said jeans - and the rest of his clothes - reasoning that he needed a shower anyway. His phone, however, stays close, secured in a waterproof phone case. Tapping the camera button, he’s met with his own face. With a gasp, his cheeks flush as he frantically taps the screen again, flipping the camera so that he has a view of his feet on the wooden floor. He takes a breath and pads towards the door.

The sound of water clattering onto the tile meets him once he opens the door to the bathroom. The closer he gets to the shower, the louder it gets, mixing with the low humming of a tune he vaguely knows. He brings the device up, and the shower cabin flashes into view, Miles’ form a silhouette behind the fogged glass door.

“Hey, babeh,” he sings, chuckling when Miles visibly turns behind the glass.

The door swings open, and Miles’ head peeks around it, little droplets of water falling from his face and hair. “Thought you’d never come—” He quickly eyes the phone and flashes Alex a wicked grin. “Well, _hello_ ,” he smirks. “One time thing, huh?’

“Just let me join you.”

Miles chuckles and turns, and Alex trails along behind him, camera still focussed on Miles as he steps back under the spray of water.

“What did you have in mind bringing that in here?” Miles points at the phone before picking the sponge up from the ledge where he’d previously left it, and turning his back to Alex.

Alex is positively gawking as Miles twists and turns and clearly makes a show of scrubbing himself down. Quickly, Alex glances at the screen of his phone to make sure he’s got a good view on things, before glancing back. He can feel his mouth drop a little as he watches the muscles of Miles’ back bunch and move, soap and water sliding wetly down his back, over his ass, continuing down the back of his thighs and calves. Alex slowly trails his gaze back up, but can’t help but linger once his eyes glide over the round of Miles’ backside.

“Alright,” Miles chuckles, turning suddenly. “You’re being strangely quiet, you know I’m pretty much up for anyth - _Oh_ …” His mouth twists into a smile, sponge settled against his chest, and Alex bites his lip, caught as he is. “That was this is about, huh? Wanna watch me rubbing myself down?”

Before Alex has time to think, he’s already nodding, breath catching in his throat as Miles squeezes the sponge, making soap glide down his chest, over his abs, slowly catching on the coarse hair below his navel—

Miles lets the sponge slip from his fingers, making it splash into the water, snapping Alex’s attention back up. Stepping in, he cages Alex against one of the shower walls, their bodies slipping as Miles presses close and crashes their lips together in a bruising kiss. Alex goes pliant almost immediately, forgetting about the phone in his hand and twisting his arms around Miles’ waist. Miles bites down on Alex’s bottom lip, and pulls back, making the older man whimper until Miles lets go. To Alex’s confusion Miles pulls away entirely, stepping back under the water.

“Wha—Aren’t we gonna—” Alex stutters, leaning back against the tile at his back and cocking his head.

“Oh, I’m definitely gonna,” Miles grins. “And you’re gonna watch.” He slides his hand down his torso until he can palm his cock as he pouts into the camera. “Bring the camera up, baby, it’s show time.”

\--

“Is it recording?” Miles groans, voice tight, pitch a bit off. He’s leaning against the door in the dressing room, cheek pressed against the wooden surface as he glances behind him.

There’s a bit of fumbling with the camera, a blur of light and dark being taped as the device twists and turns in a sweaty grip, before it focusses on Miles’ tall, flipped form.

“Hmm-hmm, it says REC,” Alex confirms.

On screen, a hand trails down Miles’ back, following the bumps of his spine before pausing at the swell of his ass. It lowers, hand firmly placed on one of Miles’ cheeks to give the camera a good view of where Miles takes him deep inside. With an arch of Alex’s hips, Miles groans again, breath sailing out in uneven puffs. Suddenly, Alex frowns down at the screen.

“Better hurry,” he says, punctuating it with another thrust. “Battery is running out.”

“Hmm, c’mon, then” Miles growls, rolling his hips back. “Fuck, yes, harder.”

Doubling his efforts, the phone nearly falls from where Alex’s still clutches it as he grinds against Miles’ ass and fucks him harder against the door. The younger arches his back with a howl, getting on his toes. He clutches Alex’s hand where it rests on one of his hips, almost shouting, not caring who hears them,

“God, yeah, right there.” His ass bounces off of Alex’s pelvis with each brutal trust, and he lets out a guttural groan when Alex’s cock hits him _just_ right.

“Fuck, ooooh, right there, don’t stop, yes, yesyesyes—”

\--

A hoarse groan is the first thing that caught onto the camera.

Second, Alex’s head gets dragged into frame by the hand tangled in the messy locks of his hair. His eyes flicker from the lens back to the person behind it as his mouth purses, before he allows his tongue to pass over his lips.

“Open up,” Miles orders, camera shaking when he tugs onto the dark hair grasped between his fingers. He pushes his hips forward, the dark red head of his cock showing on the small screen.

Alex emits a soft whine at the sharp pain, shaking his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Miles growls, and before he knows it, he delivers a sharp slap to Alex’s cheek. Alex gasps in surprise, eyes blazing as they meet Miles’. He cocks his jaw, rolls his tongue around in his mouth and raises his chin in challenge. Smiling fondly, Miles grabs onto Alex’s jaw, pointer finger and thumb digging into Alex’s cheeks slowly until the elder’s lips part.

“You’re gonna take my cock like a good boy, aren’t you, Alex?” Miles asks, the tip of his cock resting on Alex’s bottom lip. Alex’s eager nod makes Miles’ blood roar, and he shoots forward, pushing his cock past those plump lips and into Alex’s mouth.

Placing his hands on Miles hips, Alex takes him down in one go, tongue wiggling and throat squeezing as he looks up to the camera with a hum, eyes wide and pupils blown.

“Fuck, Alex, that looks so good,” Miles groans, eyes glued to the screen of his phone where the red button flicker is almost reassuring.

Once Alex is pulling back, he’s a mess of spit and pre-come, and Miles would’ve chuckled at the expression on Alex face, almost resembling pride as when looks at Miles’ wet cock, if it hadn’t been so utterly sinful. Alex pants, spits, then sucks in a breath and descends again.

He continues to work Miles for a spell, quick and thorough, cheeks hollowing and tongue spiralling in a way that makes Miles tremble and the camera in his grip shake.

“Al,” Miles suddenly warned, growling as his fingers tighten on the older man’s hair. “‘m gonna come.”

Alex lets up with a smack and a gasp, eyes pleading as his words follow, “God, please.” He sits back on his heels and shakes the hair from his eyes, thighs flexing as he rises up. His hands encircle Miles’ cock, tugging quick and twisting, squeezing tight. “Want it on my face, Mi.”

With a groan, Miles nods, snaring Alex’s hair tighter. “You filthy little—” He cuts himself off with another groan when Alex thumbs the underside of his cock in circles. “Fuuuck, yes, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna- _oooh_ , I’m gonna come all over that pretty face.”

“Give it to me, baby,” Alex commands with a groan. “C’mon, come on my face.”

Miles shudders at the touch, and at those words, and before he knows it he’s coming, hot and hard, and he struggles to keep his eyes open, to watch, and to keep the camera up, to capture the way his release trickles down the side of Alex’s nose, down his cheek, to the corner of his mouth where Alex’s tongue darts out to have a taste. Then he brings his hand up along with his gaze, and smears a finger through the mess as his eyes find the camera. Briefly he looks at the digit, before looking up again, batting his eyelashes and popping his finger into his mouth with a hum.

“You taste so good, baby,” he murmurs, voice soft. “Always do.”

The phone clatters to the ground, only recording one of the lights on the ceiling of the tour bus, the sound of lips meeting wetly and praise being murmured in-between.

\--

“Hmm, Mi, bed, c’mon.”

Twirling and stumbling, Miles lands in one of the bunks, Alex crawling on top of him. His forearms land next to Miles’ head, and he smiles, before placing his hands on either side of Miles’ head and kissing him. It’s surprisingly soft, unlike anything else they’ve been doing together for the past few weeks.

Miles sighs, hands finding Alex’s backside and squeezing, pulling him closer against himself.

With a gasp, Alex breaks away. “Missed this,” he murmurs, staring into Miles eyes and stroking his hair. “You’re so bloody handsome, you know that?” With a sigh, he noses his way down Miles’ neck, pressing kisses down his sternum as he opens the buttons on Miles’ shirt.

Miles hums as he slides his hand in to Alex’s hair. “Hmm, you know what would make this even better?” His other hand fumbled for his pocket, presenting his phone to Alex.

“Wait, wait,” Alex sits up in Miles’ lap and reaches for his hand, grabbing the phone and pressing it against his chest. “I, eh… I was thinking we’d leave the phone be for tonight?”

Miles furrowed his eyebrows, sitting up and putting his hands on Alex’s hips. “Do you not like it when we film each other?”

“Yes!” Alex exclaims, placing an assuring kiss to Miles’ lips. “I like it, I really do, don’t worry, we can continue filming stuff, I just... want to take it nice and slow.” He fumbled with Miles’ open shirt with his free hand. “We’re always on the spot, being filmed on stage. I just want some time alone. With you. Focus on you alone, instead of on some camera,” he continued, voice soft and sultry before biting his lip.

A smile creeps up on Miles’ face. “You’re really cute when you’re trying to convince me, laa,” he murmurs, prying his phone from Alex’s strong grip. “But you don’t need to, I’ll put this away after—”

Alex interrupts him with a smile, his palms splayed over Miles’ chest pushing him back softly.

“No, no, wait.” Miles opened the camera on his phone and flipped it to the front-facing option, stretching his arm out until their profiles are showing on screen. “ _after,_ maybe, we film one quick, sweet, moment?” He taps the recording button.

“Hmm, and what could that be…” Alex tapped his chin with his finger.

Miles leans in. “Maybe I can think of—”

“We’re disgusting,” Alex giggles, lips glancing off of Miles’.

“Shut up and give us a kiss.”

Miles closes the distance, pressing their lips together with a smile. Then he takes Alex by surprise, pushing him on his back with a squeal and a high pitched, “Miles!” as Miles thumbs the recording button.

The screen goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
